


To Show My Love

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Biting, Bleeding, Chubby Reader, Daddy Kink, Ecto-dick, F/M, Female Reader, Monster Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Papyrus is having his yearly heat, and you have to be a good girlfriend and be his personal cum bucket, even if he doesn't want you to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My first tumblr heat request! 
> 
> Anonymous: Are you still taking requests? If so then would you be able to do a heat underswap papyrus x chubby reader where the reader just comes to visit the bros and ends up finding papyrus in heat (doesn't have to be like that though)?

Sans hadn't even bothered to knock on your door. Instead he popped into your room out of thin air, face blue, and eyes wide. You didn't even bother to pause your videogame as he hurried over to you. "S-SWEETHEART, WE HAVE A PROBLEM." 

"I'm not helping you clean Papyrus's room." 

"NO, NOT THAT!" 

You paused your game and actually gave him your full attention. Any other time, Sans would start complaining about your refusal of the Herculean task, him denying it really was serious. "Is everything alright?" 

"WELL," His face became a deeper shade of blue. "PAPYRUS IS IN HEAT." 

"Uh-huh..." 

"..." 

The both of you stared at each other for a long moment, before you clambered to your feet. Your legs popped, and blood rushed back down to your feet. Apparently monsters had heats, basically a massive build-up of magic that allowed them to create a new soul. While monsters could create children at any time, doing it during a heat was easier and less draining since all the magic was already there.  You went to your room and changed out of your clothes, and throwing on something you wouldn't mind ripped off or cum stained. You then grabbed your phone, and went back to the living room. Sans was shuffling in his spot, the blue flush still on his cheek bones. 

"You can stay at my place, Sans." You said. "I know it was pretty awkward for you last time." 

"BUT..."

"It's fine." You showed off your phone. "I've got my emergency contacts on speed dial, and I promise to drink water. If it gets outta hand, then I'll call you to get me immediately."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yup."

Sans sighed and went over to your couch. "DO YOU STILL HAVE NETFLIX?"

* * *

When you entered the small apartment, you could practically feel the magic rolling through the house. It made the hair on your arms stand on end, and left a vaguely spicy taste in your mouth. You shut the door behind you, but didn't lock it. You'd rather have someone walk in on you, than have Papyrus overpower you without a way out.

You crept to the hallway, and you felt the magic grow stronger, sparking as it reacted to your soul and presence. You hadn't even gotten to his door before it was slammed open, a blue faced and naked Papyrus at the door. He stared down at you, his tongue peeking out to lick at his teeth. "you're here already."

"Sans popped in as soon as he found out." You reached forward to touch his skull, but he leaned back. "Papyrus, this isn't my first time. I helped during your spring cycle, and Sans's fall cycle. There's nothing you can do that would surprise me."

"i can grow two dicks."

"Aside from that." You sighed and let your hand fall to your side. "Please just let me help you. I love you so much, and I can't show you often. Just like right now, you won't let me. You're always happy to let Sans have me, but when I try to come to you..."

He sighed and let a hand tangle in your hair, lightly scratching at your scalp. "i hurt you every time we fuck. and i'd rather do things for you than the other way around. you sticking around is more than enough for me." 

You hummed and pressed closer to him, your chest riding along his exposed ribs. He growled and tightened the hand in your hair. "Come on Papyrus, just fuck me. I know you want to."

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, drawing him down to your level. His sockets widened, and you grinned. "Please, Daddy?"

"you fucking-"

You pressed your lips to his teeth, the burnt taste of cigarettes filling your senses. Almost immediately his mouth opened, and his tongue plunged into your orfice. You moaned and leaned further into him. With a jerk and spark of magic, you found yourself falling, but instead of landing on the floor, you were on the bed. Your legs were spread, and Papyrus was between them, his arms on either side of your head. A bright blue and yellow eye pulsed in one of his sockets, the other still empty. He pressed his mouth to yours again in a chaste kiss, before going down your neck and to the hem of your shirt. He ripped it off your body, and flung the shreds into the abyss he called a room. 

He leaned back down and bit your breast. It was hard, and broke the skin, but the cool touch of the skeleton's tongue soothed the stinging. You hummed and relaxed into the blankets, watching the sex starved skeleton work. He bit and licked at your breasts, smudging blood across the skin. Sans had mentioned that the only reason Papyrus's heat was so bad was thanks to his lack of sexual activity. You had pointed out that Papyrus could be asexual, but Sans had said that his heat would be different if that was the case.

You gasped when you felt your skirt ripped off your body, leaving you bare for the skeleton. You had forgone underwear, not sure if you could afford to buy a nice new bra if it got ripped up, and not seeing the point in panties since you were going to have sex anyway. Honestly, if it wouldn't have set Papyrus off, you would have had Sans drop you off completely naked. 

Papyrus hauled you up and had you straddle his hips. It was evident there wouldn't be much foreplay this round. Without much prompting, a pale blue dick began to form on his bare pelvis. It was long, not too thick, and glowed like a flashlight. You gasped as it was shoved into your body, your walls stinging from the harsh treatment, but your body eager for it. You brought your mouth to his again in a chaste kiss that was broken as he began to thrust into you.

It was frenzied, deep, and had you moaning in minutes. Your chest heaved and bounced as he gripped your hips and lifted you up, before slamming you back down again. You clenched your walls and and tangled your fingers in his ribs, rubbing circles into the lowest rung. He growled and began to move at a faster pace until he came inside you. His sockets narrowed when you didn't cum, and without warning he was on his back, still thrusting into you, even if he was over stimulating himself. "dammit, come on, sugar baby. cum for me."

You dragged one of his hands from your waist, to your pussy. You gasped when he found your clit and began to furiously rub it while keeping up his break neck pace. In almost no time at all, you felt the coil in your abdomen snap, and your back arch. "Fuck, Daddy!"

He finally began to slow down his pace, before stopping completely. He lifted you off his waist, and you settled next to him. You weren't given time to rest before you were shoved into the blankets, your ass in the air, and back arched. You spread your legs further apart, and laid your head into the soiled sheets. You could feel the warm cum dripping down your legs. You heard a low growl before he sheathed himself inside you again, and began at a much slower pace. This time it was deep, you could feel him hit the sensitive places in your walls. Papyrus leaned over your smaller form, his teeth trailing up your spine. When he reached closer to your shoulder he diverged off the path and bit down. You gasped and curled your fingers into the sheets, tears stinging your eyes. You could feel the sticky blood dripping down your back. "Daddy, please-"

"you're mine too, right, baby?" His voice was muffled by your skin as he nuzzled your neck. You didn't understand why the brothers had a fascination with it, and you always forgot to ask. "fuck, you feel so good."

He thrust deeper into you, pulling out almost all the way, before slamming right back in. His pelvis scraped against your ass, and you were once again thanking deities for having so much meat there. He grunted and adjusted his hold, dragging your ass higher into the air. It was the perfect balance of deep and rough, your body would end up cumming without much help this time. You pushed your hips back to meet his, but there was a sharp smack to your ass. It was like someone had taken a paddle to it, a paddle with ridges and warmth. The sudden pain both startled you and turned you on. "good girls ask."

"Can I move, Daddy?"

"go ahead."

 He loosened his grip on your hips, and you began to buck into him. It took you a few tries, but you quickly got used to the rhythm he set. Soon you were calling out to him, begging to cum once again. As soon as you had permission, your body spasmed around his cock, but he continued his assault, his fingers fisted into your hair, forcing you into the mattress. His grip on your hips increased again, no doubt leaving marks, and he began to thrust harder into you, muttering curses to himself before finally spurting in another load. He pumped his hips a few times, before stopping completely. 

You both remained like that for a few moments, you enjoying feeling full, and him rubbing circles along your hips. Eventually he pulled out and sighed, a weary sound that made you turn around and sit up properly. Papyrus was still as hard as a rock, but was now jacking off, his eyes fixed to your pussy. "look what you do to me. fuck you make me wanna take you again. you want that? for me to fuck the hell out of you?"

You didn't get a chance to reply as he dropped his dick, and crawled over to you. He pressed his teeth to your mouth in a gentle kiss. "don't worry, daddy'll make it happen. 

* * *

You moaned as you pressed yourself further into the wall, your tits practically flattened, and your back arched. Papyrus was behind you, furiously pumping his dick into your overworked pussy. A whole week of non-stop sex was not fun, regardless what anyone else tried to tell you. If you could die from over stimulation, you're sure your body would have done it by now.

Either that, or just plain lack of sleep. 

"Daddy!" Your words were a garbled moan as Papyrus hilted himself into your cunt, cum bursting into your body. You didn't orgasm that time, but you didn't think you even wanted to with how much you hurt.

Papyrus pressed his forehead into your neck, his grip loosening on your hips. You pressed your head to the cool wall, shutting your eyes and almost giving a sob when he pulled away from you entirely. The magic in the room was nearly subdued, and you could practically feel how drained the skeleton was.

"Papyrus, you alright?" You turned your head to look over your shoulder, and was met with a shocked face. You twisted your body around to face him, letting your back press against the wall. You were probably getting blood all over it, but you could get it up next time Sans made you help him clean the room. "You okay?"

"why're you asking me?" He pressed a finger to your shoulder, tracing a deep bite mark that was beginning to scab over. "look at you. you're bleeding all over the place, looks like i mauled you or something."

"Papyrus, it's not that bad." You nuzzled your cheek into his hand. "I let you do this to me. You didn't just waltz into my house and rape me. I told you I love you, and letting you do this," You gestured to the bruises and scabbing bites on your thighs. "is how I show you that love."

He stared at you for a moment, before carefully picking you up. Blood stained his ribs, but he didn't seem to care as he walked over to his bed. He set you down, and smoothed back some of your sweat slicked hair. "you're crazy, you know that?"

"Mhm." 

He reached over to the bedside table, and grabbed an aerosol spray can full of disinfectant. You bit your lips as he sprayed it along your body. It was cold and stung on the deeper wounds, but this part was important. Once you were covered in the sticky liquid, Papyrus got up and left the room, his feet clicking against the linoleum. You heard the pipes rattle in the walls, before he came back, a bowl and rag in hand. He knelt down next to the mattress, and dipped a rag into the water. He then brought it to your face, cleaning off some of the dried cum, sweat, and tears. 

His smile hadn't come back, and his empty sockets were narrowed. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was angry. You knew Papyrus loved taking care of you and Sans. It was a role he was proud of, and never allowed the two of you to dote on him. Likewise, he never accepted excuses for his own failures, and took responsibility for them. To him, this was probably the worst mixture of those two things. You were making excuses as to why you let him use you like a cum bucket, and hurt you in the process. 

"Papyrus?"

"yeah?"

"Why don't we ever have sex?" He paused, the rag sitting on your breast. "I mean, outside of your heat, we never do. You always tell me to go fuck Sans."

He let out a low sigh and continued to scrub at your chest. "you and my brother got a good thing going with your pet and master thing." He removed the rag and dipped it into the murky water. "he knows how to treat you just right. me? i can't do that for you. i'm..." He gave a hollow laugh. "sans told you that my heat makes me this way. well, i'm almost always in heat, sugar. i have enough extra magic to put a generator to shame. so i'm either always ready to fight, or always ready to fuck. my actual heat cycle just doubles all that i've already got."

"So then why won't you let me help you then?" 

He brought the rag out of the water, and went back to cleansing your cum covered chest. "because i don't want that for you. i've dealt with this before i met you, i can keep up with it now."

You frowned, but didn't press him. You knew he wasn't being mean, and that he just wanted the best for you. So why did your heart still hurt? 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's why Papyrus never has sex outside his heat, and why his sex is so violent. Honestly, I think I toned dow.lb the violence a bit. Oh well.
> 
> Know what isn't toned down? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
